1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a super high power transformer, and more particularly, to a super high power transformer that is capable of achieving the efficacy of making the transformer to be utilized on a high power of more than 3,000 watts by making use of a plurality of stacked-up thin copper plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the high technology in the field of microelectronics advances with giant stride, the relevant manufacturing process changes with each passing day, and the electronic products, having deepened into each family and all walks of life, become indispensable part in modern life.
Traditionally, the transformer for driving the light tube of the back-light-module in the LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) has a coil seat having a primary coil zone and a secondary coil zone and a plurality of computer terminals for connecting the electrically conductive wire to the winding and for brazing to the circuit board. As the technology keeps on making progress and under the demand of high luminance for the LCD, some manufacturers have already increased the number of light tube in the back-light-module in the LCD, as a result, the number of the transformer is also increased. Consequently, the size of the LCD is getting larger, and its weight is getting heavier too. Some manufacturers utilizes a single transformer to drive a number of light tubes, in this case, the power of the transformer needs to be increased to accommodate the high power output. In this way, using a single transformer to drive a number of light tubes, since both the primary coil and the secondary coil are wound around the same winding frame making the room of the winding zone of the primary coil very limited. Therefore, the number of the winding coil on the primary coil zone and the secondary coil zone need to be increased, as a result, the thickness and the volume of the transformer will be increased accordingly.
Moreover, as the loading power increases, significant problem of temperature rise in the primary coil will be generated which will result in over-heat phenomenon. An increase in the diameter of the coil in the primary coil may resolve the problem of temperature rise, but it will further increase the thickness of the transformer. What is more, in above-mentioned transformers of the prior art, if the problems of “safety regulation and isolation” of the “primary coil and the secondary coil” wound around the same winding frame is considered, the extent of difficulty of voltage durability on the high voltage winding is relatively higher making the manufacturing and cost of the parts of the transformer relatively unfavorable.
Therefore, just how to resolve the above-mentioned problems has become an urgent issue to seek for an improving program in the industry.